The Truth
by That-Little-Canadian-Shipper
Summary: Sam can't remember anything. He can't remember left or right, up or down, most important he can't remember his family or friends. How will he cope? When his knight is shining hair gel comes to his rescue, will he start to remember everything? And when he learns that his knight is actually in love with him, how will be react? Blam, with a hint of Bram, Tike and Jyder.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO. **

**Here's a story I made for Blam, I wanted to make one really bad and this idea came to mind. SO YEAH.**

**In my story, Stevie is 8 and Stacey is 13. I know that isn't their real age, but it's how I wanted them to be portrayed.**

**HERE GOES.**

**PLOT: Sam can't remember anything. He can't remember left or right, up or down, most important he can't remember his family or friends. How will he cope? And when his night is shining hair gel comes to his rescue, will he start to remember everything? Blam, with a hint of Bram, Tike and Jyder.**

* * *

Sam Evans woke up Tuesday morning thinking he was going to have a normal day. He didn't think that was the day everything changed. Life for Sam Evans was different though. Not normal. Saying that his life was going to be completely changed was saying a lot.

For one, he was poor. His parents tried to get more money, but it wouldn't work. They either got down sized, or fired. He had a job too, he worked at Breadstix, the local restaurant in Lima, Ohio.

The job paid well, but any money they could scrounge up would be for eating and clothes for his two younger siblings, Stevie and Stacey. Stevie was the youngest out of all siblings. He was in Grade 3, 8 years old. Stacey was in Grade 8, 13 years old.

Sam loved them, but they made his life difficult. Stevie played video games a lot, and always wanted Sam to play with him, he didn't understand how Sam needed to work on his homework. He had to work harder on his work, so that meant he had to work longer. He worked on a simple question for 5 to 10 minutes.

He had dyslexia, and that made things harder to read.

Now his sister, she was great, but sometimes she liked to pretend Sam wasn't anybody. She wouldn't talk to him about anything. School, boys, homework, boys, her friends, boys. He wanted to steer her clear of bad things, like drugs, or boys, or alcohol, or boys.

Anyways, the boy climbed out of bed, and glanced at the clock beside him bed. It was beeping, so he clicked on a button on the top of the alarm clock and it stopped making noise. "Twenty minutes? I can do that." He ran over to his dresser and opened the second drawer.

He pulled a pair of jeans and boxers out. He slammed the drawer shut, and proceeded to open the top one. He grabbed a yellow shirt, with blue writing on it. The shirt read 'AEROPOSTILE'. Sam slipped out of the boxers he was wearing, which was the only thing he was wearing.

Sam wore boxers to bed, nothing more. His parents had tried to change that, they didn't think it was 'proper' or some crap like that. He ignored them though, it was comfortable to sleep in just his boxers. Let his abs breath.

He quickly pulled his shirt on, and put the clean pair of boxers on. Sam grabbed his jeans and put one leg in. He attempted to put the other one in, but he tripped and fell onto the ground. "Ooof!" He shouted as he fell onto the ground.

When he got back onto his feet, he properly put his jeans on, buttoned them up, and zipped up the zipper.

"Sammy! Mom says you have to get up and stop touching yourself!" A high pitched voice called from outside of his door. Stacey. He grinned and opened his bedroom door. Stacey was standing there, her phone in her hands. She was chewing on a piece of gum, and typing something. She wore a skirt that was short enough to be on a child. She had a tank top on, with was black with white lettering on it.

"Stacey, it's seven in the morning, you've already got the phone out? Who are you texting anyways?" Sam asked, taking the phone out of her hands. "Bugger off Sam!" She shouted, jumping up. Her blonde hair flew in the air. She tried to grab the phone from him, but Sam held it up in the air, reading it.

"Dear Kyle, I loooooooooooooove you soooooo much." Sam read, laughing. Stacey landed on the ground and smiled. "You're going to regret this." She told him, making a sour face. "And why?"

"Because." Sam didn't get a chance to reply, because as soon as he opened his mouth, Stacey punched him hard in the stomach. He groaned in pain, and held him stomach in pain. "Okay. Here's your phone." He handed the phone back to Stacey.

She smiled and skipped down the hallway. "Good to see those tai kwon doe classes are working." He mumbled to himself. Sam took a couple of breaths, shaking off the pain he was in. Sam walked out of his bedroom and hopped down the stairs.

When he got down the stairs, he saw his parents, Stevie and Stacey sitting at the table. Stacey was on her phone, with food in front of her. Stevie was on a small gaming device, clicking buttons that beeped.

His parents were drinking coffee, his father reading the newspaper. "Anything good, dad?" Sam asked, taking a seat beside his dad. "Nah. Most interesting thing in here is about a dog saving a baby from a fire." He threw the paper back on the table. The paper hit Stevie's cup of orange juice, which had made it spill all over the table.

"Dwight! You need to be more careful." Sam's mother said, grabbing the newspaper from the table. She stood from her chair and rushed over to the counter. She grabbed the paper towels and threw them at Sam's father.

"Clean it up." Sam's father stood up and handed the paper towels to Sam. "I actually have to leave for work. I'll talk to you guys, later." He pressed his fist against Sam's, ruffled Stevie's hair, and kissed Stacey on the top of her head.

"I'll talk to you after work, Mary." He pressed his lips against her cheek. His father did that all the time. If he made a mess, he'd always make an excuse for why he couldn't clean it. For example, last night he tracked mud into the house, but he said he had to call his boss. He ended up calling up his buddies and planning another 'Drinking Night'.

"Sam, could you please help out and clean that up?" His mother asked, fixing her hair into a bun. Sam nodded and ripped off a piece of paper towel. He started soaking up the juice from the table.

"Stacey, I see your belly button." Stevie told her, poking at it. "Bugger off, twerp!" She pushed Stevie away, making him fall on the floor. "Kids, stop that!" Mary shouted, walking over to both of them.

"Stacey, honey, he has a point. Go putting something appropriate on." She commented, looking at her clothes. Stacey rolled her eyes and got up from her chair. "I don't want to see your belly button and I want everything covered!"

Stacey groaned loudly. "I hate this! I HATE THIS FAMILY! I HATE YOU!" She screamed, running out of the kitchen. "Yeah, yeah. Sam's hated me, soon Stevie will hate me. I'VE BEEN THERE BEFORE!"

Sam grinned and walked over to his mother. "I have to go. Blaine will be here soon." He kissed his mother's cheek and grabbed his bag from the counter. "Okay, honey. Before you leave, will Blaine mind dropping Stacey and Stevie off at school?"

"Nah, he loves 'em. STACEY GET DOWN HERE!" Sam shouted. He heard the sound of feet stomping on the stairs. When he saw Stacey walk into the kitchen, she had a long, sleeved shirt on with black sweatpants. "Happy?" She asked, showing Mary her outfit.

"That's better. Have a good day, guys." He kissed Stacey's forehead, and wrapped her arms around Stevie. "Love you guys." She blew a kiss to them as they were walking threw the door.

Sam looked at Stacey and saw her ripping off the black sweatpants and long sleeved shirt. "The ol' switcharoo prank, I see." Sam said, watching as she stuffed the discarded clothes into her bag.

"Mary can't tell me what or what not to wear, that's Clinton and Stacey's job." Sam smirked and then turned to Stevie, who was, to Sam's surprise, not playing a video game. "Have you defeated Donkey Kong and the Terminator yet?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I would, if I had a partner." Stevie looked at Sam with big pouty eyes. He did that on their parents all the time. They'd melt if they saw his eyes like that. "Maybe later bud." He ruffled Stevie's hair and then took another look at Stacey.

Her skirt was the same one, except now she had tights under them. If you looked at her, you'd think she was either a prostitute, or a freshman trying to fit in at Sam's school. Speaking of which, Blaine, his best friend, was supposed to pick them up.

_BEEP! _Right on cue. "GET IN LOSERS!" He heard Blaine's voice call out. He smiled and hustled the kids into the car. When they were in, Sam took a look at Blaine. He was wearing his usual pink rimmed sunglasses, with a red button up shirt and a black jacket over. He didn't have as much hair gel in his hair as he did every day.

"Lookin good Blaine." He commented, stepping into his own seat. Blaine smiled and took his sunglasses off and placed them on top of his head. "Obviously. I didn't have much gel left, so I have to go buy more later." Blaine said, pressing his foot down on the gas petal.

"I think you still look hot." Stacey told him. Blaine turned to Stacey and grinned. "Why thank you. I thought I still did." He turned back to the front and looked at Sam. "So, who am I dropping off first? The munchkins, or you?" He asked. The car started reversing, and soon they were on the road.

"Who do you think?" Sam asked, sarcastically. "Well, if you're going to use that snippy attitude, maybe I should drop YOU off." Sam punched him in the shoulder, not enough to hurt, but enough to get Blaine to shut up.

"So Stace, you got a boyfriend yet?" Blaine asked. Stacey smiled and blushed. "Not yet." She answered looking down at her phone. "Stacey's blushing!" Stevie shouted. Stevie couldn't say anything else, because as soon as he tried, Stacey punched him in the stomach. "Shut it turd!" She yelled.

"If you guys don't stop shouting Blaine will drop you off here." Sam snapped. Stevie and Stacey looked at each other and then back at Sam. They quieted down, Stacey started texting her friends again, Stevie went back to playing his gameboy.

A few minutes later, Blaine and Sam dropped the kids off. When they were out, Sam pushed his seat and leaned down. "Thank god they're finally gone. Turn up the tunes." Sam ordered. "Will do." Blaine clicked a button on the radio and a song started. It was one of Sam and Blaine's favorite songs. Heroes.

"TURN IT UP!" Sam said, grinning. Blaine did as he said, and turned the music up. Both boys started singing along to the song, rocking out to it. "I, I will be sing, and you, you will be queen, though nothing will drive them away, we can beat them, just for one day. We can be heroes, just for day!" They both sang, laughing out loud.

The song soon ended, and the boys were gasping for air from laughing so hard. _BING! _Sam looked down and realized it was his phone. A picture of a girl with blonde hair popped up. "Its Britt. Turn the music off." Blaine did exactly that.

Sam opened his phone and held it up to his ear. "Hello my lovely." He said to her. "Hey you. Will Blaine mind picking me up at my house?" She asked. "I forgot what time the bus comes, and Lord Tubbington stole the keys to my car."

Sam looked over at Blaine. "Can you spare a ride?" He asked. Blaine shrugged. "Sure. We're about to pass her house, tell her to be ready." Blaine answered, making a sharp turn. "We'll be there in a few." Sam hung up the phone and stuffed it in his pocket. He turned to Blaine and saw that he didn't look happy.

"Don't give me that look. I'd understand if you needed to pick up YOUR boyfriend, so why can't you understand that I need to pick up my girlfriend?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"A, I don't have a boyfriend. B, if she wanted a ride, she could have asked her parents." Blaine was always jealous of Brittany. He wanted to be with Sam, and he had a feeling that Sam knew about that already. Sam wasn't gay though, and that sucked.

"Here we are. Where is she?" Blaine asked, not hiding the fact that he was ticked off. "She's coming. Just wait." Sam got out of the car and ran to Brittany's front door. He knocked on it, and when it opened, Brittany was standing there. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail, and she had on her Cheerio uniform.

"Well hello ma'am." He said, leaning towards her. His lips touched hers. Blaine watched that, and he could easily say that they were sucking each others faces off. He pressed down on the steering wheel, making a loud noise that got Sam and Brittany's attention. "Guess we have to get in now." Sam threw Brittany over his shoulder and brought her towards the car.

She screamed and laughed, hitting Sam's back. "You suck!" She giggled. When they got back to the car, he set her down gently on the ground. Like a gentleman, he opened the back door for her and waited for her to take a seat. He then slid beside her and shut the door.

"You're really going to leave me up here, alone, like a stupid chauffeur?" Blaine asked, furious. "Calm down, Blaine Warbler." Brittany said, putting her seat belt on.

The rest of the drive was filled with Sam and Brittany's laughs, and sounds of them making out. Blaine was actually happy to get to school for once. He slammed the car door shut and headed towards the school.

"I'll be right back." Sam told Brittany, kissing her forehead. He chased after Blaine and when he got to him, he practically jumped on his back. "Screw off Sam." He said, pushing him off. "Nope. Not happening!" Sam wrapped his legs around Blaine's back and held on tight.

Blaine struggled in Sam's hold, trying to push him off again. Sam laughed. "Don't be mad at me and I will!" Blaine shook his head and couldn't hide his smile. "Fine, just get off!" Blaine yelled, pushing back again. That time, Sam fell off and hit his head against the ground.

"Sam?" Blaine turned around and saw Sam on the ground, knocked out. "Oh, crap." He leaned down towards Sam, and grabbed his head. "Sam, wake up!" He said, shaking him. "Please? Sam!"

* * *

"Please wake up. Don't do this. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." Sam felt somebody grabbing onto his hand, whispering over and over. His eyes fluttered open. He peeked around the room, white walls, monitors all over the room, and a lot of electronic things.

When he turned his head, he felt the pain rushing to his head. He snatched his head away from whoever was holding it, and pressed his fingers on his temples. His eyes closed, and he bit his lip hard. "He's awake." He heard a voice say. When Sam's composure got back to him, and the blood wasn't rushing to his head anymore, he opened his eyes again.

"Oh, Sammy!" A woman ran over to him, and wrapped her arms around him. He froze in his spot, trying not to touch the woman he didn't know. His eyes looked over to the side, and saw a man with a white jacket on, and a metal tool around his neck. There was also a girl with blonde hair, which was tied back.

Beside his bed was a boy with black hair which was slicked back with gel. "Hello." He said quietly. The man in white walked over to Sam, and laid his hand on Sam's forehead. "How are you feeling, buddy?" He asked.

"My.. My head hurts." Sam answered. The woman grinned, and laughed. "Of course. Blaine said you took a mighty spill." The woman said. Sam was puzzled. "Who's Blaine?" He asked.

"Are you kidding?" The boy with black hair asked. "Do I kid a lot? Is it normal?"

The woman looked at the man in white and her eyes went wide. "Explain." The man walked over to Sam and crossed his arms. "Sam, do you remember anything?" He asked. Sam shook his head. "No."

A couple minutes later, the man, who Sam figured out was the doctor, came back into the room. "Okay. It seems like what happened was that Sam's head got hit on the ground so hard, that it made him forget everything." He explained. Sam looked at the woman, who told him that she was his mother, and took her hand.

"When will he start remembering?" His mother asked. The doctor shrugged. "No way to tell. It could take days, weeks, months, maybe forever." He answered. His mother had tears in the corner of her eyes. "He may never remember me? I can't believe this." She turned to the boy with gel in his hair, who Sam never learned the identity of.

"YOU. ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She yelled, about to attack the boy. "Mrs. Evans, stop!" The doctor held her back and the girl with the ponytail pulled the boy back. "I trusted you guys. Brittany, and you Blaine. You guys ruined his life!" She shouted, running out of the room.

The doctor ran out to chase after her. Sam looked at the two people in the room with him. "You really don't remember us?" The girl asked, he was assuming THAT was Brittany. "Nope. Wish I did." Brittany turned to the boy, Blaine.

"We have to help him." Blaine said.

Brittany agreed and looked at him, smiling. "You'll be okay." Blaine patted his back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my prologue! YOU GUYS ALL RULE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**Here's my new chapter for 'The Truth'. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

This was never supposed to happen. Sam's life was supposed to go something like this; he would find a nice girl, they'd get married, Sam would graduate from college, then University. After he was done with school, he'd have 3 kids, 2 girls, one boy.

But now this was happening to him, and it scared him. The situation made Sam believe that nothing would be okay.

Sure, everyone was supportive and said that maybe some day he'd remember again. He just felt like he wouldn't. His mom would make his siblings be his personal slaves all day. Now, Sam didn't know much, but he was pretty sure that his brother and sister were his workers.

His day pretty much sucked too, he found out that he had a girlfriend, Brittany S Pierce. She had blonde hair, and wore the same clothing everyday, which Sam found odd. His best friend was Blaine Anderson, who'd been acting strange the whole time he'd seen him.

His other friends weren't very strange though. He had one friend who sat in a wheelchair, his name was Artie Abrahms. At least, that's what Brittany had told him.

Sam's room was painted pure black, with a few pictures plastered on the wall. A few of girls riding motorcycles. They made Sam feel weird, so he took them down and kept them in his dresser.

The machine beside him wouldn't stop making a loud _BEEP_-ing noise. "Samuel Evans turn that damned thing off!" A man shouted from outside his door, they banged hard on the wood. Sam turned his body to face the small beeper. He clicked a button, but it didn't change anything.

Sighing, Sam tried another button. When that didn't work, he grabbed it and threw it, unconnecting it from the wall. The radio/clock/beeping thing smashed into the ground.

"Thank you," The gruff voice spat out.

Sam got up from his bed, pushing the blankets off of his body. It was his first day back at school since the accident, it made him nervous. He was going to meet a few more people whom were in Glee Club.

Opening up his dresser, Sam grabbed a blue shirt out, and a pair of jeans from the drawers. He quickly put them on.

The blonde boy left his room, but tripped over a small boy who sat in the hallway outside of his bedroom door. "Ooof!" He yelped as his face impacted with the ground. The small boy stood and looked at Sam's face.

"Walk much?" Stevie said, smirking.

Sam's face lifted up. "What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"I wanted to try and get your memory back, guess that didn't work. I thought this could be like that video game, Grand Theft Auto, it doesn't matter how much you get hurt, you cna always get back up again." Stevie smiled.

Sam ran his fingers through Stevie's hair.

**[TRUTH]**

When Sam and Stevie both got downstairs, Sam noticed a large man beside his mother. The man held onto his mother's waist, and was pecking at her neck. "Gross," Stacey said, sitting down in her seat.

The skirt she wore was hiked up, so that the end was right below her butt. "Sis, put some clothes on. You look like a hooker from GTA," Stevie said to her.

"Bug off, nerd." She grabbed her phone from the inside of her jacket, and texted something on her phone.

Sam's mother walked over to the table and set some food down. "Mom, can you _not _be groped in the kitchen, especially while I'm trying to eat?" Stacey requested.

"I will stop that as soon as you put clothes on. Come on, upstairs." Mary ordered her daughter, click her tongue, and pointed behind her. Stacy muttered something and then ran up stairs.

Dwight sat on his chair, and started sipping on orange juice. "Mary, you make the best OJ. Simply marvellous." When Dwight set his glass down, he accidentally placed it on one of Stevie's toy cars. It fell and spilt on the table.

"Hon, can you please clean that up?" Mary asked, even though she was aware of what his answer would be. "Actually, Henry just texted me. Said he had to hve me in work right away, get Sam to do it." Dwight winked and pecked Mary's cheek as he left the room.

"No he didn't," Sam said. Dwight turned around. "Excuse me?"

"Nobody texted you," Sam replied.

Dwight chuckled. "Play along," He whispered to Sam. "Play along? You need to clean up your mess."

Mary smirked. "Yeah, Dwight. Clean up your mess." She flipped some toast on the pan and watched Dwight roll his eyes, but clean the mess up.

_BEEP BEEP_

"Looks like Blaine is here, Sammy." Marry said, walking to her son. She kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck, honey."

Sam smiled and then looked at Stevie. "Bye," Stevie waved.

When Sam got outside, Blaine was in a red car, pink sunglasses covered his eyes. "Hey dude!" Blaine shouted. Sam looked around, but then pointed at himself. "You talking to me?"

"Of course I am. Get in the car,"

Sam climbed into the front seat, and did up his seat belt. "How ya feeling?" Blaine asked, putting the car into reverse. "Better than yesterday, and the day beore, and the day before." Sam answered.

They got out of Sam's laneway, and continued to drive. When Blaine put music on, he realized that it was the song, 'Movin' Out' by Billy Joel. He smiled and sang along. "You may not know this, but this was one of our favorite songs."

Sam nodded. "It's sounds good," He listened closely to the lyrics.

When the boys got to the school, Sam was afraid to get out. "Come on, Sam. It will all be okay," Blaine patted his back and smiled. Sam bit on his lower lip and opened his door.

Right when he got out of the car, he got attacked by somebody. They pushed him against the car and hugged him, tightly. Blaine just stood there, laughing. "Hey Ryder," Blaine said, greeting the guy who was draping over Sam.

Ryder let Sam go. His smile was wide. "You have no idea how much I missed you, dude." Ryder pat Sam on the back. "Ryder, your man crush is showing." Blaine winked and chuckled.

"Sorry," Ryder blushed and scratched the back of his head. "As you've probably guessed, this is Ryder." Blaine said, introducing the two friends. Sam and Ryder shook hands and smiled at one another.

"RYDER!" They all heard a voice shout. A darker boy ran up to all of them, his hair had a shaved look, and he looked as if he got his clothing from the lost and found. Ryder spun around and waved at the guy. "Hey, Jake." Their hands collided with each others and they grabbed one another for a hug.

Jake looked at Sam and smiled. "Hey, man! Good to see you!" He patted Sam's back.

"Does everybody have a crush on ma boy?" Blaine asked, a sly grin creeping onto his face. Jake smirked. "Well, I don't. But I can't speak for Ryder. I mean, it's kind of obvious Ry." Jake pointed out, starting to crack up.

Sam just stood there, silently. "I'm confused," He said. Blaine wrapped his arm around Sam. "Don't be. It's just Jake and Ryder. They aren't the _most _normal people." He snickered and they all walked inside the school together.

All four of the boys were walking in the hallways, Ryder winking at a few girls who passed them. A brunette girl ran up to Jake and kissed him. "Hey you," She said, grinning. Ryder watched them and groaned. "Guys, gross. We have a hospital patient here, and we don't need his first new memory to be of you guys making out."

"That isn't making out, dude." Jake said. "Marley, shall we show them what making out is?" He asked, a grin appearing on his face.

She shrugged and her lower lip jutted out. "Sure." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed their lips together. Their mouths were all over each other, and they were making very obvious, and very loud moans.

"Ew. Get a room," Ryder said, gagging. Jake and Marley parted and smiled at Ryder. "Dude, I know you're in love with me, but just let me make out with my gal." Jake winked, and Ryder laughed. "Ha! Yeah, right."

**[TRUTH]**

At the end of the day, Sam met up with Blaine to go to Glee Club, where he was going to meet the rest of his friends. He sat in the seat closest to Blaine, their hands connected. "Uh, dude. Why are you holding hands?" Ryder asked, walking into the room.

"Sam said that it made him feel safe," Blaine smirked. "Looks like you got no problem with that." Ryder winked and made his way into the chair beside Sam.

"Mini Trouty! Out of that seat!" Brittany yelled, entering the room. Ryder rolled his eyes and moved chairs. Brittany went in the seat beside Sam and kissed him, rougly. "Whoa, Brittany. Let him up for air." Blaine said.

"Let yourself up for air, God knows that you don't need any less air getting to your head." Tina joked, crossing her legs. Brittany scoffed. "Mike Chang, that hurts." Brittany said, crossing her arms.

Tina rolled her eyes. Blaine turned his head towards Tina. "So, did your talk with Mike go well?" He asked, a girn plastered onto his face.

Blaine always seemed happy to Sam, so that's what he knew he'd like best about Blaine. "Fine. We decided that the next time he's in town, we're going on a date. We'll decide from there."

Sam nudged Blaine's shoulder, making sure not to seperate their hands though. "What?" Blaine asked, looking over at his best friend. "Who's Mike Chang?" He asked.

"My ex- boyfriend." Tina answered, her smile clearly evident. She was obviously in love with Mike Chang, just like Sam was told he was in love with Brittany. He wasn't sure w_hy _he loved her. She seemed mean.

A man with fluffy hair ran into the room. "Hey guys!" He greeted himself, and smiled. Sam looked at Blaine, in confusion. "That's Mr Schuester. Our teacher."

"Today, we are going to help our friend get to know everybody in the Glee Club. He knows pretty much everyone, but there are still a few people who he doesn't know." Mr Schuester pointed at Sam and gave him a smile.

Sam looked at everybody. A blonde girl who wore the same thing as Brittany stepped up first. "Kitty Wilde, the new Head Bitch in Charge. You do not, and I repeat, do _not _want to be on my bad side." She winked and went back into her seat.

Another girl walked up, her hair was black, and her skin was brown. "I'm Unique. I'm so sorry about what happened to you." She clicked her tongue at him and then went back to her seat.

Soon enough, Sam learned about who everybody in the Glee club was. He also learned that his best friend, Blaine, was gay. That Unique was transgender, and that Brittany dated a girl last year. Which made Sam even more confused as to why they were dating.

[TRUTH]

"Good practice today," Will said to everyone as they left. Sam walked out with Blaine, Ryder, Jake and Brittany. "Are we still going to the mall later? I have to get a new cell phone case for Lord Tubbington, and some nicotine patches." Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I have to buy a new skateboard, mine is getting kind of used up." Ryder replied. Blaine smirked and rolled his eyes. "You know, you could just get a ride with Sam and I in my car."

"Nah, the ladies dig my skateboard." Ryder winked and put his collar up. "What ladies? Your mom?" Jake cracked. "Haha." Ryder laughed, sarcastically.

"Guys, wait up!"

They all turned around, Tina and Marley were running over to them. Marley practically jumped into Jake's arms. "We're still going to the mall, right?" Marley asked.

"I don't know if I am, I should probably be getting Sam home." Blaine commented. Sam turned his head. "If I'm going to be remembering things, I want to go to the mall."

Jake and Ryder snapped and made 'OOOOH' noises. "You just got sassed by an amnesiac." Ryder said, laughing. Blaine pushed Ryder, and he knocked into the lockers.

"Dude! Do you want _me _to lose my memory like him? That would be two people," Ryder joked.

"You're so hilarious, it's a wonder why you're single." Blaine said, in a sarcastic tone.

"Can we just go to the mall? I have to get new earrings for my date with Mike." Tina said.

And so they headed to the mall. Where more than they expected to happen, happened.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! What couples would you like to see as a reader in my story? I'm adding Finchel, Quick, and Kartie in my story too later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers.**

**Thanks guys! :)**

**PS; I in no way am glamorizing Drug Use. It's dangerous, and easy to get hooked on. We all know what happened to Cory. I just needed to add it for future references.**

**Bold- An answer to something that they may say later on.**

* * *

"I DON'T CARE! I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT!" Tina sang at the top of her lungs. Her hands were flying up in the air. Blaine and Marley couldn't stop laughing at how ridiculous their friend looked.

Brittany and Jake were singing along as well, but not as much as Tina. Sam just sat uncomfortably in his seat.

Sam, Ryder and Jake were crammed into the back of the car, Marley and Brittany sat on their boyfriends laps, [no matter how illegal that was], and Blaine and Tina were hanging out in the front seats.

"Ryder, what are you gonna buy at the store?" Tina asked as the song died down. "I don't know. Maybe something hot for my webcam date with Katie on Friday." Tina smirked and looked back to Blaine.

"I know I don't remember anything, but isn't her name Kitty?" Sam asked. Brittany put her hands through Sam's hair, and laughed. "Ryder has this fantasy girl online named Katie. He knows she's fake, but still chases after her."

"Why?"

Jake snickered. "Because he's _desperate_!" He answered. Ryder nudged him in the side. "I'm _not _desperate. She's still a person, and I have feelings for her."

"Why are you even having a webcam date? You'll be seen, but she won't be." Jake replied.

"Whatever, you're just jealous."

"Because I have a real girlfriend, and you have a fake one? So jealous." Everyone in the car chuckled, besides Ryder and Sam.

* * *

When the group got to the mall, the all made their way out of the car. Marley hopped onto Jake's back and grabbed on tightly. Tina made Ryder carry her, he had no objections. Brittany just held onto Sam's hand.

Blaine looked at the couples, his frown growing larger, and much more obvious. "You okay?" Ryder asked, setting Tina down. Blaine sighed. "I'm fine. I just kind of wish that,"

"That _you _were with Sam?" Ryder guessed correctly. "That obvious, huh."

Ryder patted Blaine's back and smiled. "If you guys are meant to be, it'll happen. Just wait." Blaine smiled and nodded. "Thanks,"

* * *

Brittany, Tina and Marley all decided to go to the clothing section of the mall, while the boys went to look at sports equipment. "We need to go faster than them," Ryder said to Jake.

"Why?"

"Because Blaine's crush is getting bigger and bigger, and because we're his friends, we have to give him and Sam some private time to figure things out. Plus, we need to pick up the stuff."

Jake instantly perked up. "That's tonight? You sure Sam can handle it?"

"Of course he can. Just because you're amnesiac, doesn't mean that you can't get high once in a while. That's like saying, just because you're straight doesn't mean you can't find a guy hot." Ryder shrugged and looked back at Sam and Blaine.

"If only Sam was gay. They'd be so damn cute."

Jake smirked. "Yeah, they really would.. By the way, when you said the whole thing about guys being hot to other guys, you meant me, didn't you?" Jake asked.

"Of course, dude." They fist bumped and continued down the shopping aisle. "Do you think Marley will want to get high with us?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah. She told me that she needs a little Pick-Me-Up." Both boys were stopped by a large man standing in front of them. They both looked up and saw a familiar face.

Sandy Ryerson.

"Hello boys, I'm here with your stuff." He said, looking around.

"We're in a store, are you sure thats the smartest thing to do?"

"I am just here to sell you your medical marijuana. Do you want it or not?"

Ryder and Jake both looked around. "Of course," Ryder pulled some money out of his pockets.

"Thank you." Sandy grabbed the money and looked at Jake. "You really _are _like your brother, aren't you?" His hand rested onto Jake's shoulder.

"Puck warned me to stay away from you, unless I needed drugs." Jake said, softly.

Sandy smiled, and poked his finger into Jake's arm. "You just got poked," He started, and moved in closer to whisper the rest into Jake's ear. "poked by the dagger."

He gave the boys a little baggy and walked away.

"Okay, that was super creepy." Ryder said, running his fingers through his hair. "It's Sandy Ryerson. He got fired for touching another student. Obviously it was super creepy."

Ryder and Jake both chuckled as Jake stuffed the baggy into his pocket.

* * *

Brittany, Marley and Tina were looking through the makeup and clothing while the 'drug deal' was going on.

"Alright, Mar, spill it. Have you done it with Jake yet?" Tina asked, a grin forming on her lips. Marley froze. She actually hadn't yet, and Jake didn't even pressure her.

Which would be a good thing, if Jake wasn't a Puckerman. She knew that it had to be too good to be true. "Uh," She stuttered, not sure how to answer Tina's question.

"It's a simple yes or no question." Tina stated. Brittany walked over to them and held up two hoop earrings by her ears. "What do you guys think?" She asked, posing with her lips stuck out. "Think Sam will like 'em?"

"I don't know.." Marley said. "I'm not even sure Sam would know if Sam would like them." Tina said, giving a smile.

"You didn't answer me, Rose. What is it? Yes or no?"

Marley sighed. "No, we haven't. I'm just not, comfortable."

"Well, good. You're only 15, no need for sex yet. Maybe this summer." Tina winked and started cracking up. "At least, that was when Mike and I did it."

"You aren't going to judge me for that?" Marley asked, a little confused. "Of course not. He's a Puckerman, and we all know what Puckerman's want."

Tina and Brittany looked at each other, and said the next thing in unison. "SEX." They got a nasty glare from an old lady who was looking at the watches.

"That's not very nice language." She snapped. Brittany smiled. "That's not a very nice shirt. I'm hotter than you. Now, I'm against violence, but my ex girlfriend is not, so, yeah." The old lady scoffed, and hurried away.

Marley smiled. "Jake's different than his brother. He doesn't want _just _sex. He's sweet, and romantic, and spontaneous."

Brittany smirked. "He's also a boy. And what's one thing boys want? A quick, meaningless hook up. And if he can't do it with you, he may find some other person to do it with. Do you _really _want that?" She asked.

"Definitely not."

"Well hon, then you have to stop being so insecure, and get on him. And I mean literally. Kitty was a bitch telling you that you were fat, you're like, a toothpick. I wish I was that skinny. You're a pretty beautiful girl, okay?" Brittany said, patting her friend on the back.

Marley was speechless. She'd never heard Brittany talk like that before. Maybe that's why Santana was so madly in love with her. "That was thoughtful, insightful, and really nice. Thanks, Britt."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I need to find some nicotine patches for Lord Tubbington. He's at it again."

Tina looked at Marley. "Brittany having meaningful talks are like a leap year. Only every four years."

"Those are the girls who insulted me!" The old lady said to a security guard, she was pointing to Marley, Tina and Brittany.

"Shit, run!" Tina yelled. They all ran from the security guard, laughs leaving their mouths.

Sam and Blaine were sitting on a few chairs that were set up for design, when the girls, a really ticked security guard, and an old lady with a cane up in the air, ran past them. Blaine started laughing.

"Is this normal?" Sam asked.

"Very. Lets go," Blaine grabbed Sam's hand, but quickly let go. "Sorry. I don't know if you're comfortable with that or,"

"Lets go!" Sam took the hand and they ran past the old lady and security guard, up to the girls. "What'd you do _this _time?" Blaine asked, a smirk going on his face.

Brittany and Tina both looked at Sam and Blaine. "We may or may not have insulted that old lady." Tina answered.

"Why are you guys holding hands?" Brittany asked.

Blaine and Sam both let go of each other. "I was bringing him along, I don't want him to get lost." Blaine said, quickly.

Brittany nodded and looked at Marley, who was cracking up. "What are _you _laughing at?"

"Nothing," Marley said.

Sam and Blaine shared a glance with each other and smiled. Meanwhile, Ryder and Jake were running the complete opposite way of them. They knocked into the girls, resulting in them falling on the ground.

Jake fell right on top of Marley. She smiled and waved. "Hi," She said, smiling like an idiot. Jake smiled right back. "Hey."

"Guys, enough eye fucking. Ryder, get off!" Tina shouted, pushing at Ryder's chest. "Whoa, dude. You on 'roids or something?"

Ryder and Tina both stood, and she put her hand to his chest again. "Holy shit. How much times do you go to the gym in a week? 600?"

"Nah, I'm just super fit." He put his hands up to flex his muscles. "These babies are called Thunder, and Lightning."

"More like Fag and Friend." Ryder and Tina looked at where the voice was coming from.

Standing in front of them, with a full on bitch smirk, was Kitty Wilde. "Hey guys." She smiled and looked through the group.

"I'd be hurt that you didn't invite me to your little glee club shindig, but I'm hanging out with somebody _super _hot."

**It was Artie.**

"Is this like the time you tried to trick us into thinking you knew Ed Sheeran?" Tina asked.

"Or the time you made us believe that Justin Timberlake used to be your next door neighbor?" Marley questioned, a bitchy tone lurked in her voice.

Kitty scowled at them. "Whatever. Ryder, Jake, did ya get the weed?" She asked, like the question wasn't even a big deal.

But it was a big deal.

Because they could _not _get caught. Under any circumstances.

Even if one of them was dangerously ill and the only thing keeping them sane was the weed.

Tina, without thinking, put her hand over Kitty's mouth. "Shut it!" She shouted, looking around.

Kitty, without a care in the world, stuck her tongue out. It pressed against Tina's palm. "Nice try, Wilde. I have 3 brothers."

Kitty moved Tina's hand away from her and wiped her tongue on her sleeve. "You people are disgusting."

She spun around and went to walk away. "Then why do you want to impress us?" Sam asked. Everybody's heads turned to Sam.

"Did he _really _just say that?" Tina asked.

The old lady and the security guard walked up to them. "I'm still upset." She said.

"Alright mom, lets get you home. Sorry for bothering you kids." He smiled at them and brought the old lady back with him.

Kitty glared at Sam. "Listen Michelle Tanner from the last season of Full House, you better take that back or I swear I will shove my fist so far up your ass you'll be yodeling till the crack of dawn."

"I'm not even amnesiac and I have no idea what that means." Ryder noted.

Marley stepped over to Kitty. "Get away from my friends. Or else."

"Or else what? You'll get your fat mom to sit on me? Ooh, I'm terrified." Kitty took a step close to Marley. "Don't you have something to shove down your throat? A.k.a, your fingers?"

Marley pushed Kitty and growled. "Listen, bitch, I don't have to take this from you. Think I stole your boyfriend? You'll hate this, then."

Marley grabbed onto Jake and pressed her lips onto his. When they parted, a slap was made on Jake's ass from Marley's hand.

Kitty glared. "I will get you, understand me? I. Will. Get. You." She walked away from the group, her blood boiling.

Everyone, including Sam, cheered on Marley. "Finally, you put that bitch in her place." Tina said, giving her friend a high five.

"I'm so turned on right now." Jake commented.

"Hey guys, wanna get blasted?" Ryder asked, pulling the bag out of Jake's pocket.

They all agreed, besides Sam, and ran out of the store. "We can go to my house, the parents are gone, and they never go into the shed anyways." Blaine said.

"Awesome." Jake, Ryder and Marley all got into the car, Marley sitting on Jake's lap again. Brittany pushed Sam into the car and then proceeded to sit on his legs.

Tina and Blaine made their way into the car too. As soon as the car started, Tina was blasting the radio.

"I'M HUNG UP, I'M TIRED OF WAITIN' ON YOUUUU!" She sang.

Marley was whispering things into Jake's ear, which nobody could hear. Except Ryder.

"Guys, are we really going to let Sam do weed?" Blaine asked.

"Of course. He used to love it, and who knows, maybe this will help bring his memory back." Ryder said, looking at Jake. "Hey buddy, you're sporting a huge stiffy."

Jake's eyes went wide as he realized that Ryder wasn't lying.

He had a boner.

"Shit." He muttered.

Brittany started to laugh. "Jake, my, my, my."

Marley, on the other hand, was not laughing at all. She was actually pretty nervous. This had never happened before. At least, not because of her.

"Mar, I am so sorry." He said.

"Blaine, stop the car." Marley demanded.

"What?"

"Stop the car!"

Blaine listened, and stopped the car in the middle of the road. A couple of cars honked at them, but Tina just stuck her hand up and gave the cars the finger. That earned a few cusses and a couple more honks.

Marley opened the door and ran out. "Mar!" Jake tried getting out, but Ryder stopped him. "Dude, just leave her. You popped a hard- on while she was sitting on your lap, let her take a breather."

Jake groaned and put his face into his palms. Ryder pat on his friends back. "It'll be fine. I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

Blaine, once again, started the car up. "Good thing she doesn't live too far away from here." Tina said, looking down on Jake's body. "Blaine, when will we get back to your place? Jake needs to fix himself, and fast, because I think he's in major pain." Tina asked.

Ryder snickered. "Shut up, man." Jake smacked his arm. "Hey, I'm not the one with a stiffy." Ryder said, his arms up in defense.

Brittany smiled. "It's totally hot."

Jake and Ryder both glanced over at the ditsy cheerleader. "What is?" Jake asked.

"2 things. The thing in your pants, and the sexual tension between you guys. I totally ship you guys."

Tina perked up and turned around. "Finally! Somebody finally understands it!" She cheered. "Praise!"

Ryder rolled his eyes. "Shut up, guys."

When they all arrived at Blaine's place, Jake's member had died down, but there was still a small bulge.

Sam didn't know what to think about that.. He also didn't know what to think about Blaine's home. It was so much bigger than his own, and there were a lot of rooms. 3 bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, and a giant kitchen.

There was also a shed in the backyard that said: **Blaine's Shed. **He got his own shed for whatever he wanted! Practice, weed, anything.

Sam wondered if he had been there before all this happened.

"Yes," Blaine said, snapping Sam out of his thoughts. Sam turned and gave him a puzzled look. "Huh?"

"I was answering Tina's question about if my parents are gone all night. Yes."

"Oh."

Blaine chuckled. "You're scaring me, Evans."

"I'm scaring myself, too."

"Alright, lets get to that shed. I need to light some up like you have no idea." Tina said, shoving her hand into Ryder's back pocket. She took out of baggy. "Chase you guys to the shed."

"You're on," Ryder countered. They both ran, and were soon followed by Jake and Brittany.

Blaine was about to follow them, until he noticed that Sam wasn't moving. "Hey, man. You coming?"

"I'm just confused. My mom told me this morning not to take any drugs. Isn't weed a drug?"

"It is, but it's a fun drug. Don't worry, we'll be okay." Blaine pat his friend on the back.

Sam smiled, but Blaine could tell it was fake. "If you aren't comfortable, you don't have to do it." He started to reassure his friend/crush/omgasdfghjkl/person he thinks about late at night, and he could tell it was working.

Sam knew his friend would be there for him, he seemed like a great person. Just by the way he looked at Sam. The blonde boy could see the love, and care in Blaine's eyes.

"Did I do it before?"

"Yeah,"

"Then I want to do it. Give me a lipe."

"Huh?" Blaine asked, confused.

"You know, a lipe."

"It's light, but close enough. Lets go."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**The next chapter will contain a small smut scene.**

**So yeah, you have that to look forward to. :)**

**Are there any plots that you'd LOVE to see? Just leave it in the reviews, and I'll decide whether or not to add it! You'll get FULL recognition. Oh, and if any of you can write full on smut, that'd be fantastic, because I can not write it at all and I need to for this story. **

**See you next time!**


End file.
